Ceramic-metal substrates and thus especially also ceramic-copper substrates are known. These substrates are used for producing electrical circuits, especially power circuits.
In the simplest case these substrates have a ceramic layer which is provided on both surface sides with a metal coating each, of which, for example, the metal coating on the top of the ceramic layer is structured, for example, using an etching technique such that this metal coating then forms the printed conductors, contact surfaces, etc. required for the circuit.
For efficient fabrication of electrical circuits, production of these circuits in multiple panels is also known, i.e., especially structuring of metal surfaces to achieve the necessary printed conductors, contact surfaces, etc., but also outfitting with electrical components on a multiple panel which is then separated after completion of structuring, but preferably after assembly, into individual circuit substrates or into individual circuits.
If this technique is to be used for efficient fabrication of metal-ceramic substrates for electrical circuits or electrical circuits produced using these substrates, a multiple metal-ceramic substrate is necessary which forms several panels on an individual ceramic layer. On these panels the ceramic layer is provided on at least one surface side with a metal coating, in which the metal coatings are not joined to one another on adjacent panels of course, but are separated from one another at least on the transition between adjacent panels.
Since the ceramic layer of a multiple substrate of this type has a relatively large area and there is no continuous metal coating or metal layer on any surface side of this ceramic layer, unwanted breaking of the ceramic layer, for example, during structuring of the metal surfaces to accomplish the necessary printed conductors, contact surfaces, etc. or in other treatment processes cannot be precluded with certainty even with careful handling.